Halloween Havoc
by moonstone glows
Summary: Slightly unseasonal Halloween short.


Born of a PM conversation I was having with another author

/x/

Tony was the first to stride into the bullpen, dressed in his costume for Abby's Halloween party, his black cloak swirling around him, the leather body suit and gauntlets were a little warm in here, and he had no intention at all of putting the helmet and mask on until he had to, but he thought he looked pretty darn cool either way, and he was thrilled with his costume, knowing that the battery operated chest plate would supply the appropriate breathing sounds when he turned it on, and he thought it was well worth the extra he had paid to get the 'proper' lightsaber that you could actually fight with, especially given that he _knew _what McGee had intended going as.

"Tony-bear, you look fabulous, and evil, but fabulously evil," Abby squealed, cannoning out of the elevator and straight into him.

"Abby, air," Tony gasped, she tightened her hug for a moment, and then stepped back so that Tony could see her costume.

"Wow, Abs, you look _hot_," he told her, taking in the red and gold bustier and the star spangled short shorts, along with the golden crown and gold lasso that hung at her side, she looked fabulous.

"So do you know what anyone else is coming as?"

"I may know what McGeek intends coming as, but other than that, nope, no idea what anyone else might have chosen," he said with a smirk.

"Tony-bear, have you been naughty?" Abby asked with a giggle.

"Maybe, a little bit, but it will be fun," he grinned at her.

"Damn it Tony, you knew I was coming as a Jedi, how _could _you steal my costume?" Tim whined, stomping in with his lower lip locked in full pout position.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, my Probie-Wan Kenobi, surely it should be obvious to a geek of your calibre that I am _not _a Jedi, _I _am a dark lord of the Sith!" he said cheerfully, pulling his lightsaber from behind his back and flicking his thumb to light up the red blade.

"Fight me, feeble Jedi," he jeered, swinging his blade, earning the familiar 'vwoom' noise and making Tim jump back.

"Stop messing around Tony," he whined.

"To afraid to fight, Jedi?"

"Oooh, you…." Tim stuck his chin out, trying to look tough, and lit his own blue 'realistic' lightsaber blade.

Ducky and Palmer arrived in the bullpen as Tony started harrying McGee around the desks and dividers, to the realistic sound of clashing lightsabers.

"Oh dear, the Dark Side would appear to be winning at the moment," was Ducky's only comment.

"The Dark Side is going to clean the Light's clock, my Duck-man, I've seen Tony fencing before, the closest Timmy has ever gotten is levelling up online," she snickered before turning her attention to the two MEs.

"Wow, you two look good."

Ducky was wearing a black turtle neck and dark grey slacks, his hair had been combed differently and he was wearing chunky 1960's glasses. A triangular yellow badge proclaimed the number 2 on his chest. Jimmy was wearing a dark 60's suit, and narrow red tie, his hair had been tinted black for the night, and his badge had the number 11 on it.

"Tony helped me find the suit," Jimmy said, blushing.

"Well, he did good work, you look fab," she enthused.

"So, now we are just awaiting Miss David and Jethro. They are attending are they not?"

"They said so," she pouted, before snickering as the Jedi fell over his own feet and was 'killed' by the Sith.

"Ha, the Dark Side rocks," Tony cheered, waving his lightsaber above his head in celebration before holding out a hand to haul a sulky Tim to his feet and coming back over to join the others.

"Guh," Tim said, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he looked over in the direction of the corridor leading to the heads.

Following the direction of the eyes rolling across the floor, they saw Ziva, wearing a leather and metal corset type thing and a little scraps of leather mini skirt. Leather bands on her arms complemented the knee high leather boots and her hair was loose for a change. A knife was strapped to her thigh, and Tony snickered that she had found a way to be armed that went with her costume.

"Put your eyes back in Probie-Wan, Jedi are supposed to eschew the pleasures of the flesh, that's what got Anakin in so much trouble," he snickered.

"I'm not…hey, where the hell did you learn a word like eschew?" he demanded, causing Tony to roll his eyes but otherwise ignore him.

"So, that just leaves us the boss-man then," Tony said, looking around.

"I'm here," Gibbs growled, coming up behind Tony and making him jump.

"Nice boss," he nodded, a beige linen shirt and slacks that the boss could be seen wearing anywhere, but complemented with a dusty beat-up fedora and a coiled bullwhip.

"Let's just get this show on the road," Gibbs growled.

"Yay, party time," Abby squealed, dragging Tony and Tim toward the elevator.

Leon stood up on the balcony, heading from his office to MTAC and watched as Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin, Xena and Indiana Jones all trailed after Wonder Woman out of the bullpen.

"I need an aspirin," he muttered, detouring back to his office.

The End


End file.
